Running Out of Time
by surakina
Summary: "It doesn't matter," Yamamoto told her, "whether we met only a month, a week, or even a day. True love is something that someone can feel no matter who the person is or how long they have met."
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto and Gudukera were at Tsuna's house, talking and eating snacks that were hidden from Bianchi when the door bell rang. "我將得到它"(I'll get it) I-pin said and went to the door, with the threesome following her. A girl was there. She was about Tsuna's age and had short, black curly hair with silver and blue highlights. The hair on the right was long though, tied at the left eye was curtained by her bangs. Her sky blue eyes were soft but worn. A tiny hourglass hung off a chain as thin as hair. She wore a skirt the same color as her eyes, and carried a traveling bag and a scrap piece of paper.

"Um, is this the Tsuna's residence?" she asked softly. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. The girl stifled a laugh.

"Hinata. What are you doin here?" Reborn's eyes narrowed, "You know Asyu won't like this."

Immediately, Hinata ducked her haid in shame. "She, she doesn't know I'm here. But I can make sure nothing happens!" Reborn halted halfway between slamming the door in Hinata's face. "The hourlass!"

"Well then… come in, " Reborn sighed, and steered Tsuna into the house.

"I want to get stronger," Hinata muttered, blushing into her tea, "Sister always protects me, yet I..." She winced.

"I see...," Reborn said, "You do realize that the Tiempo family and the Vongola are in bad relations? There is practically a war between your sister will probably murder us if she finds out you're here, even with that hourglass…"

"I left her a letter. She won't find out anyone until a month from now. Sister is in China still… And I'll convince her. I know I can." Hinata didn't look to happy about the thought, but her eyes showed confidence.

"W- wait Reborn. Who's the Tiempo family? And Asyu?" Tsuna interrupted. Tsuna looked genuinally worried. 'I could trust him,' Hinata thought. The black haired guy and smoking guy looked interested too.

Hinata looked uncomfortable, but Reborn ignored her. "The Tiempo family and Vongola have been in battle from the start of the mafia. Vongola Primo didn't like the ways. First and only son could be the boss. No one else. And strong Heigharchy. Very strict. But Asyu, Hinata's sister is the first female boss. Hinata is the first second sibling. But we still on rival terms." Then he turned to Hinata. "Are you sure?"

Hinata looked entirely brave, with no hint of fear in her eyes. "Yes."

"Then I guess I could take you on as a student."

Hinata's eyes sparkled in relief. Tsuna, on the other hand, still looked worried. "Are you sure Reborn? Couldn't this cause a major war?"

"What!" the smoking boy cried, "Then I'll just get rid of her." He got his bombs ready.

"Hey, just let it go," the black haired boy laughed, "She's serious. Besides, this might lead to a reliance, right kid?"

"Right," Reborn said.

"Thank you!" Hinata laughed in joy, "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Hinata Tiempo."

"T-Tsuna."

"I'm Yamamoto"

"Well, as long as you don't disturb tenth's training… I'm Godukera."

"Nice to meet you! Please take care of me!"

"So, Hinata, do you need a place to stay?" Reborn asked.

Hinata blushed. She didn't but she couldn't be a bother. "Of course!" she cried a bit too loudly. Hinata jumped and bowed. "Then, I'll see you all at school!"

The others just stared as Hinata ran out of the house. "What an odd girl," Yamamoto laughed.

"y- yea!" Tsuna agreed.

Godukera just looked pissed.

Out on an alley at night. There is no one out except for Hinata. The walls radiate coldness, but she ignores it. She examined an orange box, and went into it. Inside, her hand squeezed the hourglass as she drifted off into a dream with her sister.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Hiiii

For anyone whos reading this….

It will be lame

But bare with it pleezzzzzzz

I hope u like the story tho!

Hinata brushed the dust off her dress nervously. The teacher was introducing her to the class as Hinata Tiempo. She dared a nervous glance up at the classroom. Most of the students were staring at the new Japanese-Italian girl in an oh-my-god-she-is-so-cut kind of way (the guys, at least. The girls were mostly trying to stay cool). However, since Hinata has a problem with interpreting looks, she felt as if there was a big bug on her head. Godukera just scoffed at her, and Tsuna gave a kind of nervous wave. She glanced at Yamamoto. Grinning, he gave her a two thumbs up. She couldn't help but grin back.

Then she realized that the teacher had told her to introduce herself.

"H-hello! I am Hinata Tiempo! Nice to meet you! Please take care of me."

Lots of cheers came from the boys.

"Mmm, Hinata, you can sit next to Kyoko over there."

Hinata looked up. A nice looking brown haired girl waved to her, and pointed to the empty desk besides her.

"Hi! I'm Kyoko! Hope we can be friends."

"Me- me too!"

At break, a bunch of guys crowded around her table.

"Hinata-san, is it true you actually are really rich?" "What's your favorite color?" "Where are you staying?"

Overwhelmed by the massive amounts of questions, Hinata turned around, frightened like a mouse. Suddenly, a small grip went around her hand as Kyoko pulled her out of the muddled heap.

"Run! Go explore the campus. I got these idiots."

Relief flooded through her. Giving her a secret "friendship smile" in thanks, Hinata crept out of the room.

Namimori actually was a big school, and, obviously, Hinata got lost after a first few seconds of turns. Wheezing and coughing in exhaustion, she pushed open a random door to see if she actually had arrived somewhere this time.

Hinata had arrived at a balcony, and because of her tiredness, she ran into the wind, laughing with delight on her new find to _somewhere._ She loved the outdoors more than anything, after years of seclusion, thanks to her Sister…

"Who's daring to wake me up?"

The voice sounded sleepy and annoyed. Surprise sprang Hinata into the air like a spring. She turned to see who was talking.

A boy that looked awfully Chinese was lying on the ground, pissed on his awake. His school coat was draped across his shoulders and black hair swirled in the wind.

"S-sorry-"

"Are you the new kid? Well, never mind. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

He got up and started to threateningly approach Hinata. Tonfas appeared out of nowhere, spiraling like a windmill, slicing anything in its path.

"I'll bite you to death."

The thing is, Hinata didn't back off. In fact, she was aggravated with this turn of events. You see, the more Hinata tries to please, the shyer she gets. Since this boy was trying to scare her…

"Back off. I mean it. I'll kill you first."

Her eyes were a first to the boy.

"Heh."

Before she could blink, the tonfas were at her neck. He leaned his face close.

"You're weak."

Hinata closed her eyes just in time before her head would get chopped off. She waited for the pain.

And waited

And waited.

Still waited.

Finally, she dared to peek an eye open. Yamamoto was there in front of her, his sword battling the boy's tofas in strength. He had an easy going look in his face, but eyes were serious as ice.

"Hibari, back off on Hinata. It's her first day; give her a break."

Hibari smiled evilly.

"She disturbed my sleep."

Great, Hinata thought, On my fist day, I have, a) been stared at by the whole class b) got attacked by a crazy sempai, c) burdened a future possible friend/enemy. Lovely. And now I got him killed too.

"Wait."

Before Hibari sliced the two of them open, Reborn popped out of nowhere. He was wearing a hibird costume, and was sipping tea.

"I'm going to train Hinata, Hibari. I'll make her strong enough to even challenge you. Why not let her live and play with her then?"

"No. I don't want to wait."

"It won't be long. And besides, Dino got his many ready to fight you (an obvious lie to Hinata's eyes, but…)"

Hibari thought for a moment, but quickly put his tonfas away regretfully.

"She better be strong."

Hibari disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Hinata, with a huge sigh of relief, looked up at Reborn. She heard of the Bucking Horse Dino, but who knew he was so close to the cloud guardian of Vongola? Sister would die to get her hands on this kind of information…

"Well, I better go find Tsuna."

Reborn flew off (apparently the Hibird costume could fly as well) That left Hinata alone with Yamamoto.

She was_ alone_ with Yamamoto.

Blushing hard and cursing her easy redness, Hinata couldn't get herself to look at Yamamoto in the eyes, but muttered "thanks" to the ground. She cursed herself. Stupid coward.

"No problem."

Yamamoto was laughing, but Hinata just couldn't look up. Cursing herself again in her head, Hinata's mind raced.

WhatshouldIsay?ShouldIsayhi?Wouldn'tthatbeweird?Oh,forpeet'ssake-

"Kya!"

A sudden coldness on her cheek made her jump up really fast. Yamamoto held up a bottle of juice, and laughed at her. Hinata felt grateful for him to break the akward silence.

"Thought you would be thirsty. Your face is heating up."

"Thank you."

Hinata took the juice carefully out of Yamamoto's hands. But the grin on his face told her that he had some inside joke going on. Carefully, she opened the can, aimed at Yamamoto's face.

"Oh, shoo-"

Laughter could be heard all the way to italy

Srry for the lame ending, but the next chapter will be better

I got writers block for it…

-.-

Hope you keep reading!


End file.
